Ponies in a Waiting Room
by GoneandNotHere
Summary: Ten years after the last battle for Equestria,  Twilight returns to Ponyville and finds, while trapped in a waiting room with her old friends, that many problems have come between them since they last saw each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponies in a Waiting Room**

The silence was too silent. To Twilight Sparkle, it was almost unbearable.

She had never thought that she and her former best friends would ever be in the same room together and not be chatting or laughing the night away. But now it was different.

Ten years before, Twilight and her friends were as close as ever as they faced the greatest evil that Equestria had ever known. Eventually, as they lost their beloved princess and as the kingdom fell apart, so did their friendship. And yet, life went on. Princess Candence and Shining Armor had taken over and restored Equestria to it's former glory, and Twilight, respectively, became the teacher of an exclusive school for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot. After she left Ponyville, she never heard from any of the others again. Now, back in the place where she had once had slumber parties and great adventures, she was sitting silently and awkwardly next to five ponies who she used to share a special bond with.

Nopony spoke. Nopony moved or glanced around. Twilight knew that they must be thinking of all of the things that they had done over the past ten years - sleepovers, fun playdates with their pets, adventures; not to mention, saving Equestria countless times! She wanted to blurt out all of the exciting things that had happened to her in Canterlot and have them share her excitement like they were fillies again. She wondered if they felt the same. Twilight also wondered why they were all here in this waiting room. Princess Candence had sent Twilight here, saying that they "needed to talk." Had she purposely set this up? Did she expect them to talk? _If that's the case, it's not working. _Twilight thought, frowning.

Looking around her, she sensed hostility in the air. _Something must have happened between these ponies…_ Twilight observed. It was now apparent to her that their promise to remain friends after Twilight had gone had not been kept. It was almost as if Twilight was the glue that had held them all together, and when she left, their friendships diminished.

_But for what reason?_

She wanted to ask. She was _longing _to know. But she knew that if she spoke, only more silence would follow her words.

Twilight shuffled her front hoof on the ground a little, breaking the silence with the rough scratching of the tile. She stopped after awhile. She had expected Rarity to cringe, and shriek, "OOOH! Stop, Twilight! You'll damage your hooves!" But it never happened.

She tried whistling a little, hoping that Fluttershy would pipe in, saying "Ooh, what a pretty song! It reminds me of a bird's." But it never happened. She felt like a fool for ever thinking that she could get Fluttershy to speak without a real, cute animal by her side.

Twilight's next not-so-nonchalant approach was to take an apple out of her bag and eat it. Applejack did not even stir at the sound of the crunch of the delectable, red apple.

She was about to explode! Inhaling deeply, Twilight was ready to scold the ponies for acting like such fillies!

"YOU-"

Rainbow Dash's voice cut her off, as if they had both intended to speak at the same time.

"Hi… girls."


	2. Chapter 2

The ponies finally looked up.

Twilight Sparkle wanted to demand that they tell her what was going on between them, but she decided to give them a little time to open up.

"It's nice to see you all again." she said instead.

There was a moment of silence.

"It sure is nice to see you too, Twilight." Applejack smiled a little, her friendly, southern twang flooding hundreds of old memories back into Twilight's mind. "How's it been with you?"

"Why, it's been great in Canterlot!" she exclaimed, aware of the others' attention and curiosity towards her. "I have found a lot of magical talent in some fillies at the school. They are doing just fine, as well. I am so glad that I got this opportunity."

"Well, good for you." was Applejack's reply. It had a sense of finality to it, and Twilight wasn't about to give up their conversation now.

"What is it with you girls!" She had finally reached her breaking point. She needed to say it. "What happened when I was away? And why didn't you ever let me know how you were?"

"Well, Twilight," came Rarity's distinguished voice from the corner of the room. "Perhaps we were waiting for _you _to visit, like you promised you would."

_Oh dear. _Twilight flinched.

"Yeah, Twilight, you never came back, no matter how many party invitations I sent to you!" Pinkie Pie whined. When Twilight looked at her, she saw the same Pinkie she had always known; in her eyes was the normal sparkle of curiosity, laughter, and the small hint of insanity. _At least one of my friends has stayed the same._ Twilight thought to herself.

Applejack tried to defend Twilight. "Now, girls, let's not -"

"Yeah. What's the deal!" Rainbow Dash cut in. She was hovering feet above Twilight, but it felt like she was closer with her in-your-face attitude.

"I've been quite busy!" Twilight Sparkle protested. "There have been a lot of things I have had to do there."

"Caught up in the glamour of Canterlot, I see? And you were the last pony I'd _ever _expect that from!" Rarity snapped. "But, then again, I don't think that I really know you anymore."

Suddenly, there was an outbreak of madness in the room. Applejack was shouting at Rainbow Dash, who was shouting at Twilight, who was shouting at Rarity, with whom Pinkie Pie was siding. It was as if all of Eternal Darkness had broken loose and spread through the room. Just when it seemed that fur and fabric would begin to fly, a feeble yell caused the fighting ponies to stop in their tracks.

"STOP!"

The five fighting mares looked over to see Fluttershy, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please.. Stop!" she fought through her sobs to shout. "What are you doing? Stop acting so silly! We're supposed to be … best.. Friends.. Forever.." She paused and then started to sob again.

Twilight and Applejack hurried over to comfort the fragile-hearted pony, and eventually got her to calm down while everypony else hung their heads in shame at making someone as innocent as Fluttershy cry.

Twilight stepped forward. "This is ridiculous." She frowned at her old friends. "We're fighting over something that we don't even understand. What we need to do is sit down and discuss this. We need to talk about what happened here like the responsible, mature mares that we are."

"Well, _I'm _not!" Rarity huffed, and headed for the door, her nose in the air. Twilight saw in her the same prissiness that she had always seen, yet now it seemed more severe. Rarity pushed at the door to the Waiting Room, but it did not budge. She hit it again. It did not budge. Again and again she attempted to open the door in frustration, but it was hopeless.

"We're locked in!" she cried out, nearly collapsing on the floor. She saved herself before she actually did, though, in order not to ruin her latest fur coat of her own design.

"Well isn't that just dandy!" Applejack remarked sarcastically.

"It looks like we'll just have to talk, girls." Rainbow sighed.

"I don't want to fight anymore.." Pinkie said.

"Girls, it can't be that hard." Twilight encouraged. "We were always such great, trusting friends, remember?"

The girls just looked down. They all seemed to be waiting for one brave pony to speak up.

"I guess that I'll start since ya'll seem to be finally cooperatin'." Applejack said, sitting up a little.

"Thank you, Applejack." Twilight praised, as if she were one of her own students.

"Just remember," Rarity whispered to Twilight, "There are two sides to every story."


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack cleared her throat.

"Well," she said, not knowing where to begin, "I guess it all began ten years ago after the battle. Why, When you left for Canterlot, Twilight, we was just heartbroken. We almost didn't even know what ta do! So we did the one thing that we _did _know how ta do - try to go on with our lives as normal. As you can imagine, that didn't quite work out. For long, anyways.

"Sweet Apple Acres thrived as usual, and the Pony folk kept givin' us good business. Over time, as you may reckon, we all grew up. Applebloom discovered that her true talent was cookin' up potions and stew and all of that, and earned her cutie mark! She's usually around Zecora nowadays… Oh, and Granny Smith? She's still livin'!" Applejack chuckled. It seemed as though the strong-willed old mare would live forever.

"As for Big Macintosh, he went off to start a family of his own."

"With who?" Twilight interrupted.

"Shh!" Rainbow Dash interjected Twilight's interruption. "Just let her finish her story!"

"Anyways," Applejack continued, "By that time, the Apple Family's business had grown to be bigger than ever before! It was time that we expanded _out_ of Ponyville, with _me _leadin' the operation!"

"Where did you expand to?" Twilight interrupted once more, feeling a little rude for her aloud curiosity.

"Why, the place that I reckoned we could get a high price paid for our Famous Apple Family Pies - Canterlot! And Business was boomin'! And it was all because I could turn our good down-home Apple products into hoity-toity cakes and such that them Fancy Pony Folks would like."

"That's strange.." Twilight mused.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"The fact that you brought your business to Canterlot and I never even noticed.."

Applejack shrugged dismissively. "Remember?" she frowned. "You was too busy."

Twilight hung her head a little, conscious of the others, especially Rarity, glaring at her.

"Anyways, that's where ma story ends." Applejack concluded her monologue and settled down into her seat, guiltily hiding her honest eyes behind her worn cowgirl hat. She had enough money to pay for a new one now, but she could not part from her old one that had been through as many hard Zap Apple Harvests as she had.

"That can't be the end of the story!" Twilight argued. Though she had not seen Applejack for a decade now, she could still tell when her friend was fibbing - and she was now!

"Oh, it's not over Twilight, darling." Rarity elegantly picked herself off of the cushion where she had been sitting previously and marched herself over to the front of the room where all eyes, naturally, would be on her. "There is much, _much _more to the story." she sneered under her breath, but yet, just loud enough that they could all faintly make it out.

"A lot more went on after Applejack came to Canterlot." Rarity revealed, all of the ponies focused on what she was saying, except, of course, for Applejack.

"Well, how do you know? Where do you fit into the story?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"I was in Canterlot, _too,_ Twilight!" She said this as if it was as obvious as night or day. "This can't come by as too much of a surprise! How could you ever think I would not be in Canterlot? You knew from the day I met you that I'd always dreamed of living there, and so I did. I moved away from Ponyville the second that Filthy Rich saw my potential and financed my business!"

"_Filthy Rich?_ As in Diamond Tiara's father!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in wonder.

"Eeyup - ah, I mean, yes. Indeed."

Twilight and Pinkie exchanged glances. _What an odd thing for Rarity to say…_

"Well," Rarity continued, "I opened up _Madame Rarity's_ - The most glamorous and talked about boutique in Canterlot!"

Twilight Sparkle once again found herself wondering why she had never seen Rarity's boutique, especially if it was "the most talked about." She had never heard anything of it!

"Can we get to the part that we actually _care about?_" Rainbow Dash demanded. "You know - let's get to the good stuff!"

Rarity scoffed.

"Well, one day I was having a banner hung outside of my boutique introducing my new Fall Fashions when Applejack came strolling along. I greeted her like friends do, being kind and all, and I offered her inside for a drink or just to catch up. When she saw him, why, that's when she went mad."

The only expression visible on Twilight's face was a blank stare. The other ponies seemed to know what was going on, though.

"That's because you turned _my_ brother into a hoity-toity fancy pants!" Applejack leaped up from her seated position and was nose-to-nose with Rarity in less than two seconds flat.

"WHAT!" Twilight Sparkle cried out with a genuine astonishment. "Big Macintosh.. With _RARITY? Big Macintosh _… with _RARITY? Fancy-pants - _WHAT!"

"Is there something wrong?" Rarity snapped.

"No..!" Twilight answered. "It's just-"

"You never thought that someone as elegant as me would ever be with someone as, well, .._ different _as him?"

Twilight shook her head stupidly, still numb from astonishment.

"Well, Twilight, you can find a Prince Charming in anyone if you look hard enough!"

"If you _dress him up _enough!" Applejack blurted. A yelling battle suddenly took place between the two. Twilight glanced from Rarity and then back at Applejack. The two ponies were as different as night and day, and yet had managed to be friends for so long. She wasn't going to let them lose something so precious ever again - she had to help them get it back.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy begged, stopping the fighting once again. Twilight nodded her head to Fluttershy in acknowledgement.

"Applejack!" Twilight Sparkled turned to her honest friend who she had always been able to count on. "Maybe you're jumping to conclusions. Perhaps Big Macintosh really did want a life of glamour." The words sounded absolutely ridiculous coming out of her mouth. They had sounded much better in her head. Applejack gave her a perplexed and doubting look. "Okay, scratch that. Maybe he wanted to be able to fit into Rarity's life. When you love someone enough, you want to change yourself for them; to make them happy. But two ponies in love will always accept each other as they are."

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other with understanding.

"I didn't want him to change to be like me." Rarity confessed, and then paused with a small grin. "Okay, maybe a little. But, really, I liked him just the way he was - big, strong, loving, and a bit of a doofus!"

Twilight expected Applejack to explode again, but she just chuckled. "He is a bit of a doofus, isn't he?" she laughed.

"I meant to tell you that, Applejack, but you just stormed off and I thought that you would never want to associate with me ever again. I'll be sure to let Big Mac know that I like him the way he was. I'm sorry for not trying to confront you." Rarity's apology was genuine and sincere. Twilight noticed that there were tears forming in her eyes. It seemed that her friendships were repairing themselves right before her.

"I forgive ya." Applejack said, and the two ponies hugged, tearing up a little themselves. The two sat down and felt immensely better for have repairing the friendship that they never should have lost.

"So," Twilight inquired, "Who's next?"


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately, everypony turned to Rainbow Dash.

"W-What?" She stammered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Rainbow.." Twilight Sparkle's tone was not impatient nor pleading, but somewhere in between. Rainbow Dash heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright.. But you're not gonna like it.."

The ponies settled down in their seats and listened politely as Rainbow Dash began to fill them in on what had gone on in _her _life for the past ten years.

"Ever since I've been a filly I've been training and working _so _hard to be the greatest flier in Equestria…" Her voice almost sounded bitter. Twilight gulped. "When you left, Twilight, I worked harder than ever. And one day, an announcement came over from Canterlot that the Wonderbolts were looking for _'The Greatest Flyer in Equestria!'"_ Twilight imagined a younger Rainbow Dash squealing in delight as she read the decree, and it brought back more memories of great times. She reminisced for a moment, wishing that she could live them all over again. Her attention was drawn back to Rainbow Dash, though, as she continued her story.

"Of course, naturally, I knew I was right for the gig! I knew, now that we had grown up and chosen jobs and all, that it was time for me to try out for the Wonderbolts!"

"That must've been _sooooo _exciting!" Pinkie Pie cooed.

"Yeah," Rainbow replied, dismissively, "Anyway, so I got to Canterlot and signed up for auditions - I even recognized some of the judges! Soarin' was there, Oh, and Spitfire, too! I thought that having them, the _real_ Wonderbolts as judges would work to my advantage.

"Well, when it was my turn to fly, I got out there and did the greatest Sonic Rainboom in the _history _of Sonic Rainbooms! I was sure that Ponies in Fillydelphia could hear me!" She paused, looking down.

"So, what happened?" Rarity wondered. "Did you make it?"

For a moment, there was no reply. But then Rainbow Dash could hold the truth in no longer.

"…No.." she faltered. This was the first time - well, make that _second - _time that Twilight Sparkle had ever seen Rainbow Dash cry. Admitting the truth of her defeat had struck a chord in her that had never been struck before.

"How could the Wonderbolts not accept somepony as great as you?" Applejack criticized, her hoof around Rainbow Dash for comfort. "You did a _Sonic Rainboom, _for Celestia's sake!"

"That's just it.." Rainbow barked, angry tears that she was always too brave to let out streaming down her face. "They said I was too good.."

"What?" Twilight and Applejack were astonished.

"They told me that I was too good.. They didn't want to be overshadowed."

"That is truly cruel." Twilight Sparkle fumed, a grave look on her usually kind face. "You have dreamed about being a Wonderbolt your whole life!"

"Thanks for reminding me. I've been trying to forget." Rainbow wiped the last tear from her eye. The ponies continued to comfort her with words of encouragement.

"You know, Rainbow, you could make a flying team of your own!" Pinkie Pie chimed in, as exuberant as always. Rainbow Dash looked up at her pink friend, the mischievous sparkle that her friends had always known returning to her eyes.

"Pinkie Pie, that's a fantastic idea!" she exclaimed, flying around the room excitedly. "I could get Scootaloo, my most faithful fan, to be in it! We could be called 'The Dashes!' Ooh, or 'The Sonic Rainbooms!'

"Whatever your name, I'm sure that you'd be more than twenty-percent better than them there _'Wonderbolts.'" _Applejack stated, saying _"Wonderbolts" _as one would say _"Dirty Underpants."_

"Honestly?" Rainbow Dash smiled. It seemed that she was finally feeling better.

"Always."

After a few seconds of silence, Rarity piped in, saying, "..So who _did_ get into the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash's expression once again turned sour. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" she fumed.

Fluttershy fidgeted in her seat. "Um… hi.." she mumbled.

"Out with it, Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle was all business - it even took a minute for her surprise to catch up to her.

"It's - It's not like I wanted to be in it.."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I never really wanted to be one…"

"Then why did you audition?"

"I didn't exactly t-try to get in…"

"What in the Hay is going on here?" Applejack hollered.

"OKAY!" Fluttershy protested, quite loudly for a change. "I didn't want to be a Wonderbolt! I auditioned because Rainbow Dash brought me along to be a cheerleader! When they told Rainbow that she was too good, they turned to me. They said that they liked my charisma and wanted me to join them - but I didn't want to; I wanted _Rainbow Dash_ to be a Wonderbolt, not _me._"

Twilight Sparkle knew that Fluttershy was being sincere. "Fluttershy, why did you join the Wonderbolts then?" she asked.

"I shouldn't be mad at her." Rainbow Dash chimed in with a sigh. "I told her to do it. Of course I wanted to be a Wonderbolt more than anything, but I didn't want to stop her and be the reason that she didn't get to be a part of such a cool thing. Plus, I am starting my _own_ flying group now, so it doesn't matter to me anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy turned to the other Pegasus, her eyes full of forgiveness. "I should've told you that this wasn't what I wanted to do. That would've made everything easier!" The two reconciled friends hugged.

Twilight stroked her chin for a moment, and suddenly, an imaginary light bulb flickered on above her head.

"You girls," she began, "This reminds me of the time when Fluttershy got the modeling job with Photo Finish! Do you remember? Rarity didn't want to stop Fluttershy from being a model because she thought that Fluttershy _wanted _to be one."

"Oh, yes." Rarity chuckled. _"Flootershy!" _She did her best Photo Finish Impression, heading towards the locked door, flipping her scarf every which way. _"We go!" _

The girls rolled on the floor in fits of giggles, unable to control their laughter. Twilight Sparkle felt a familiar warmth inside - the same feeling that she used to always get when they were young and best friends.

"Well, I'm glad that that misunderstandin' is all handled." Applejack proclaimed. "I - well, I feel silly sayin' this.."

"Oh, go on, Applejack." Fluttershy encouraged her.

"Girls, I feel like we're finally friends again!" She gathered the other ponies in for a good-old, down-home group hug.

"I wish that we never spilt apart!" Twilight added, and the ponies broke away.

That's when Twilight Sparkle noticed that one of her friends had been missing from the Group Hug - Pinkie Pie.

"Is everything alright, Pinkie?" she turned to the fidgeting pony who was suspiciously biting her hooves.

"Huh, what?" Her voice was unusually high in pitch. "Oh, yeah. Everything's just… Okie Dokie Lokie!" She laughed nervously.

"Uhh.. Pinkie? What's goin' on?" Applejack was worried - she'd never seen Pinkie act this way (except, of course, on a a sugar rush. And as there were no treats in the room, she could assume it was not that)!

Before Pinkie could answer, there was a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence and tension returned to the room. Everypony looked at each other; some in wonder, some in surprise, and one in pure fright. This one was Pinkie Pie, and she was standing upright on her two back legs, her limbs sprawled across the door, blocking it from being opened by anypony.

"No! Don't open it!" she shrieked out of nowhere.

"Pinkie!" Twilight Sparkle scolded. The fear in her voice was now audible, and it worried everypony, as Twilight was most always brave in the face of danger. "We need to open the door and get out of here!"

"PLEASE! NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Pinkie Pie, you can't expect for us to stay in here forever." Rarity took a practical approach to the situation, which was also uncommon.

"Please! For me!"

"Yer requests are gettin a little strange, Pinkie Pie." Applejack added, starting to head towards the door. Twilight held her back.

"Wait, Applejack." she said, stopping her friend in her tracks. "Let Pinkie give us a reason for her strange behavior."

She turned to Pinkie Pie, who was gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face.

"So?"

"NO TWILIGHT! JUST DON'T GO OUT THERE!"

The five other ponies looked at each other in worry. Perhaps Pinkie Pie was just having a psycho moment, which she did sometimes. They decided with a nod that whatever she was freaking out about, they could deal with. After all, they had saved Equestria countless times - what "horrible" thing could Pinkie possibly be afraid of?

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie," Twilight sighed, "But we need to get out of here, and that door is the only way." Twilight, using all of the magic she could muster up, aimed her horn at the door to the waiting room and blew it open, somehow leaving Pinkie Pie unscathed, but even more afraid.

"Why couldn't you just do that before?" Rarity scoffed to herself, yet still loud enough for Twilight Sparkle to hear.

"Well aren't cha glad she didn't?" Applejack countered as they stepped into the sunlight.

"I sure am." Came a casual and _familiar _voice from above them. Fluttershy disappeared behind a tree, and slowly, knowing that her doom was imminent, Twilight Sparkle looked up.

"_Discord."_ she hissed upon seeing the Draconequus' distorted face, though she didn't need to see him - she had recognized his taunting voice.

"Oh, I see you remember me, _Twilight Sparkle._" he mocked her. Twilight remembered the time when they first met him, many years before. He had taunted and intimidated them by knowing their strengths and weaknesses - now it was not such a calamity, as most did; they were now practically legendary in all of Equestria.

"What do you want, Discord?" Rainbow Dash was now nose-to-nose with the beast. Her friends could tell that, like always, she was not afraid.

"I've already gotten what I want, Rainbow Dash." he replied, vanishing and reappearing a few feet behind her. "Well, _part_ of what I want anyway."

"What in the _hay_ is going on here!" Applejack was obviously confused.

"Why don't you ask Twilight Sparkle, honest Applejack?" Discord mused, now laying in a banana hammock that was hanging from two cotton candy clouds. "I'm surprised that she hasn't figured it out yet."

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had flickered on above Twilight Sparkle's head.

"_You _called for us to be in the Waiting Room, Discord, not Princess Candence!" she realized, furious. "And _you_ locked us in there in hope that we'd be friends again - _just so you could tear us apart once more."_ Twilight sneered that last sentence, incredibly angry and perplexed that anyone could ever be so ignorant.

"Exactly right, Twilight Sparkle!" he praised her. "I knew that with your knowledge you could figure out my plan… well, too late, anyway. But it's a start!"

"You are so cruel! …But there is one thing I don't understand." Twilight was deep in thought. "How did you return?"

"Ah, simple!" Discord practically sang out, swinging back and forth between the clouds. "When you all split apart and lost your friendships, the Elements of Harmony lost their power, causing chaos to return again." The ponies all looked at each other with fear, and then with confidence. Discord was a thing of the past - they had already defeated him before!

"We beat ya once, Discord, and we can beat ya again!" Applejack warned, getting in her fighting stance alongside Rainbow Dash.

Discord just chuckled.

"Ah, you ponies make me laugh!" he cried out. "Sure, you can _try_ to defeat me, but don't think that you're going to be using the Elements of Harmony. You need all six for it to work."

"What are you talking about?" Rarity laughed nervously, shifting her eyes to each of her friends.

"There's a traitor in your group."

The ponies suddenly realized their fate too late. They all turned to Pinkie Pie, who could only stare back at them in defeat.

"You promised to join him, Pinkie?" Twilight asked her old friend, choking back a sob - _We're going to lose._

"I had to!" she cried. "You were all gone and fighting, and I had no one to have fun with! When Discord came along he promised me Chocolate Rain, and Cotton Candy clouds and endless fun! I was weak. You don't understand… I was so alone, and he fooled me! He never said that _you guys_ would be involved!" Her friends could only stare at her with disbelief.

"A deal is a deal, Pinkie Pie." Discord growled. She got up and began to walk towards him.

"What was worth trading for Chocolate rain? What _exactly_ did you promise him, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked, the tension rising in her voice.

"T-to," Pinkie stuttered. "To destroy anything or anypony who got in Dicord's way."

Discord suddenly appeared next to the five now helpless ponies, Pinkie Pie in his clutch. "And don't forget, ponies." Discord growled, his tone rich with a sense of finality. "You never break a Pinkie Promise."


End file.
